Teen Titans Season 6 Episode 1: Reckoning
by Mike343
Summary: Season 6 takes place immediately after the Season 5 finale: "Things Change". In this Season: The story of the Teen Titans continues as they return to the city they left behind, the changes they must go through and the mystery of Terra's revival. Enjoy! FYI - I do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to their respective owners. I am just a long time fan of the original series.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Season 6:**

 **Episode 1: Reckoning**

 **Chapter One**

"Beast Boy, GO!" Robin yelled at the top of his lungs, Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and rammed the monster in its guts through a truck carrying a fuel tank.

"Starfire!" shouted Robin, Starfire, on command, flew up and fired starbolts from her eyes, the tank was cut in half, in turn this caused liquid nitrogen to be spilled all over the monster. The monster stopped momentarily before beginning its advance again. Raven used her telekinesis to draw pipes up from the ground, which wrapped around the creature, restraining its wild movements. Taking this opportunity, Robin leaped forward and threw a disc bomb, sending it straight onto the struggling beast. In a split instant, it was completely encompassed in an icicle. "Now, before it adapts!" Robin ordered frantically. Cyborg aimed his shot, and hollered his favorite phrase: "Booyah!" as he fired. His sonic cannon blasted through the creature, shattering it into millions of tiny particles spilling across the the room.

"YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Cyborg in triumph.

"Is it finally over?" grumbled Raven, pulling off her hood.

"Wait... Give it time," motioned Robin, with a move of his hand.

The Titans watched in nervous anticipation to see if the creature would somehow reform. Several minutes had past and still the splinters of what was left refused to move or shape itself. Starfire was the first to break the silence.

"Friends! Victory is assured. I believe we are in the clear!" She announced.

"I'm still confused. What was that thing?" Cyborg asked, palming a shard in his hand curiously.

Robin turned to Beast Boy.

"Slade..." Beast Boy trailed off.

The Titans gasped a little under their breath. Knowing the damage he had caused over the years since their team began. Slade had personally affected them all, especially Robin, but arguably the one among them now who had the most reason to hate him was Beast Boy.

Robin looked at him, not as stunned as the others, but visibly concerned. "Slade? What does he have to do with it?"

"I fought him. Or at least I thought I did," said Beast Boy.

This time Raven spoke up; "Why didn't you call for backup? You know how dangerous he is." concern lacing her voice.

"He had me cornered. It was all happening so fast," Beast Boy answered quickly. "But I managed to win. Or like I said, I thought. But it turned out to be one of his stupid robots."

Robin looked at him intently. Beast Boy then added, "I think he has something to do with it."

"Did he say anything to you?" Robin inquired.

 _"Maybe she doesn't want to remember…"_ The memories flashed across his brain.

Beast Boy hesitated for a moment then let out a sighed as he said, "No... Just his usual mind games. I don't remember it all."

 _"She doesn't want to see you anymore…"  
_ The truth is Beast Boy did remember it, perhaps too well. There isn't a day that went by where he wasn't pondering the 'what ifs'. hopelessly feeling want and regret over everything that had happened. Maybe at times he even wished not to remember.

Robin placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, in an effort to be reassuring. "Whatever he's planning, we're going to stop him. We've done it before and we're going to do it again."

Beast Boy looked at him with a gleam of assurance. They had their differences but if there was one thing he could count on, it was Robin's word.

"Where were you when you last saw him?" Robin asked in a serious tone.

"At the theme park," Beast Boy piped up.

"Then we'll start there. But in the meantime we should head home, get some rest. It's been a long day."

Beast boy nodded, promptly leaving ahead of his friends. His friends stood there, worry strewn across their faces. Starfire floated to the floor inquiring, "Our friend does not seem well. What could be giving him the trouble?"

"He just needs some time to process Terra's and Slade's return." Robin answered.

"We all do," Raven finished.

Beast Boy walked ahead of the rest. Remembering that night.

 _"Why did you bring Terra back?" Beast boy demanded._

 _"I had nothing to do with her return," Slade denied._

 _Ignoring his statement, Beast Boy continued to accuse him, "You did something to take away her memory and you took away her powers!"_

 _"I did nothing, dear boy. If the girl does not use her powers, or claims to not remember. It is because she so chooses."_

 _There was that, Slade addressing him as if he was a child. Boiling with rage. Beast Boy glared at the multiple reflections of Slade._

 _"WHY wouldn't she want to remember? She was a hero! She saved all of us!" Beast Boy cried with growing fury. He no longer stared at a single reflection but looked around him, anxious to sense Slade's presence somehow._

 _"Don't you see? She no longer wants to remember you." Slade's voice echoed from within the room. That does it! Beast Boy thought. Transforming into a bull he smashed through the glass room with a nearly uncontrollable fury, before transforming into a bear, to finish off the rest of the mirrors. "Even if it means I destroy this entire park. I'm taking him down…Once and for all!" he thought. Transforming back to his original form, he took a breather. He tried to calm himself, in an effort to find where Slade may have been hiding. Suddenly, Beast Boy heard something above him. As he jarred upwards he saw Slade plummeting towards him. Dodging just in time, Slade's fist crushed the floor that had just been beneath him. Stumbling to his feet, Beast Boy faced his hated enemy and shouted;_

 _"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER AGAIN!"_

 _Slade, in his almost inhumanly calm demeanor, replied, "You're the one who's hurting her._ _ **Let her go.**_ _"_

* * *

The flight home was fast. As soon as they got back to the tower, Beast Boy was noticeably quieter than his usual self. Normally he and Victor, also known as Cyborg, took this time to "cool down," playing Game Station after a day of kicking villain butt. It was their way of kicking back and planning the week ahead of them. Victor was his best pal, but for an unexplainable reason Beast Boy could not bring himself to tell him what happened at Murakami High, Terra's school. Or at least not yet. So instead, he told him that he needed some time for himself. Victor was older then him, and most would say more mature. So instead of pushing the matter, he let him go.

"Good ol' Cy..." Beast Boy said to himself as he headed towards the top of Titans tower.

Due to several attacks on the Tower, Cyborg had outfitted a ridiculously complex security system. So advanced, that now, the Tower had an invisible shield surrounding the entire foundation itself. Nothing could come in even if it was by force, because anything that hit it, would automatically be deflected back towards the supposed attacker. Yet it did not mute the sounds or even block the wind from the outside. Beast Boy could never figure out how Vic managed that. Every now and then he would forget that Cyborg was part supercomputer. Even though half his body attested to that. Beast Boy chuckled to himself, and remembered how they'd debate about who was the weirder looking one. Vic would call him the little green martian and he would call Vic "The Big Bad T-800".

Sometimes Beast Boy, or better known to his friends as Garfield Logan, would come to the top of the tower to reflect a little.

 _"Like Raven. Only I don't lock myself up in a dungeon."_ Beast Boy smiled as he thought to himself.

He was watching the sun set over Jump City, holding his heart shaped box in his hand. Opening it up, he took a look at his emerald reflection. Beast Boy remembered giving it to her. The many hours he spent crafting the little box. He even remembers going "a little crazy with the glue gun." He remembered how hard he had kicked himself after she initially said no to his vague idea of a date. Only for her to appear by his window hovering on a segment of earth later that night, stretching her hand out to take him on what would be one of the most happiest nights of his life. As well as one of the worst.

"No... Don't think about that," he scolded himself. But he couldn't help it. It still felt fresh, as if it were only yesterday. Only yesterday that Terra had been with them. He wondered what might be if he hadn't done all the things he did back then.

 _"Slade was right. You have no friends."_ His bitter words to her echoed sharply in his head. He couldn't believe he had said that.  
 _"If I didn't turn her away, maybe she'd still be here,"_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt something warm and wet streak down his face, and realized a tear had started to stream down his cheek. He heard footsteps heading towards him. Rushing to wipe his face, he turned around with a mock sense of cheer as he called,

"Hey, Rae! I didn't see you there. I'll be back down soon."

"Actually, I was coming up to join you. May I?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, sure! I just wanted to catch the sunset, believe it or not it's kinda like a hobby for me now you know?" Beast Boy said in his enthusiastic voice.

"I believe you. It's a hobby of mine too." Raven responded, getting down to sit next to him.

"Funny, I always thought you were more of a moon watcher type gal," Beast Boy joked.

"What gave you that idea?" Raven said, still staring intently at the sun slowly descending over the ocean.

"Well.. uh.. You see… I—uh… It's just that it's the first time I've seen you up here at this hour," Beast Boy stammered.

"That's because I have a perfect view of it from my bedroom window." Raven replied.

"Oh, yeah..." Beast Boy trailed off with a little embarrassment. He had been in her room before, but it wasn't like he had a good look at the whole thing, due to most of it being covered in darkness. There was also the fact that he and Cyborg just so happened to get sucked into a vortex by one of Raven's mirrors.

"But you're right," Raven said, to which Beast Boy looked at her confused.

"I am more of a moon watcher." She smiled softly, as the sun descended slowly.

"Yes, I was right! Alright on the first try too!" Beast Boy cheered. Raven just looked at him with amusement, scooting a little closer to him.

An air of silence had washed over them. Not an awkward silence, but simply an acknowledgment of each other's presence, while being captivated by the sun's final light cascading over the water.

Beast Boy's hand was still on his case. She put her's over it. Beast Boy who had previously been looking at the sunset, now noticed her hand on his. He jumped a little, he had a very slight flush of pink on his cheeks, mixed in with the green. It was not like her to show care in this way, especially not to him. He wasn't used to this sudden gesture. Having been a little lost in thought, Raven looked into his eyes, Beast Boy nervously returned the gaze.

"You don't have to hide it. I know what you're feeling."

She did, and Beast Boy had to admit it. It was nearly impossible hiding any kind of emotion from her. She was an empath after-all.

"I just want you to know... I'm here for you. You were there for me more times then I can count. Let me return the favor." offered Raven.

Beast Boy sighed, the same way he did before he had told the team about Slade's return. Raven sat patiently, waiting for her friend's reply.

"You see... I left out a bit. I actually found her again at her school. I talked to her and..." Beast Boy's voice trailed off. Raven had a feeling she knew what had happened, but she resisted the inclination to finish his sentence. So she kept quiet as her green-skinned companion struggled to find the words.  
"She... She told me that things weren't the way I remembered it. That things change. That what I wanted from her was just a memory... She didn't even seem to remember all the good times we had together! It seems like everyone is telling me to move on... Even her. To just **let her go.** But it's not that simple! No one knew her like I did! How could it be like this? How could she just 'forget'? She was so happy then, before Slade came around and ruined everything!" At that last sentence, Beast Boy's hand clenched itself tightly around Raven's as he struggled to hold back tears.

Raven looked at her green friend with an expression that hinted at surprise and empathy. Garfield tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, but he was always good at hiding his more "complicated" emotions, at least from the other Titans. Maybe this was due to the fact that he himself couldn't put his own emotions in order. Whatever the case, Raven could sense any emotion, she need only focus hard enough. She didn't make doing so a habit out of respect for her friend's privacy. But looking at him now, she didn't need to have powers to understand what he was going through.

"But I guess I have no choice, huh?" said Beast Boy, in a hushed tone.

"She made her own choice..." Raven's monotone voice trailed away into the winding dusk.

"I just... I just miss her Raven. Is that so wrong?" A tear trickled once again down his face.

"No it isn't, I know, because I miss her too," Raven agreed with him. Beast Boy looked at her and then without warning, or thought, wrapped his arms around her tightly. Everything that he kept inside seemed to burst out of him. Raven was taken aback, but returned the gesture. She hugged him tightly as he burst into tears on her shoulder.

The last rays of the sun spilled across the sky just as it sunk out of view, meanwhile, the two Titans shared in their sober yet comforting embrace.

* * *

The next two weeks were back to the regular routine of their crime fighting. Beast Boy acted like his old self, more or less. But there was something different about him, something had changed. His demeanor had matured a little, he seemed to carry himself as if he were a tad older. Cyborg was the first to notice it. When Beast Boy lost again to him while playing their Gamestation. He reacted with less shock in failure, and instead with a casual laugh. It made it a little less fun to gloat, but inside Cyborg acknowledged that maybe his little buddy might be starting to grow up.

He felt proud. He also seemed to get along more with Raven, she even laughed at some of his jokes once or twice. This initially shocked the Titans, but Raven was quick to play it off, saying things like "it wasn't that funny." Beast Boy would respond with his usual banter in an attempt to catch lightning in a bottle twice. He'd never manage to do it, but he was able to crack a small smile from Raven, every now and again.

 _Wonder where that's going to go?_ Cyborg thought to himself with a smirk as he polished his equipment.

Robin didn't notice as much, as he was too busy with his newfound relationship with Star. Nothing changed much in the latter, other than the fact that the two were more open about it nowadays.

Yet not all was well. Two weeks had past since their battle with that white monster, and Slade's supposed reappearance. The fact that Slade had not made a move made Robin uneasy. So he poured himself into his investigation, trying to find new clues or leads. It was times like these, where Robin tended to get a little obsessive. It's funny, Robin himself had once mentioned that he had the same issues with his mentor Batman.

"Apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Cyborg muttered to himself as he walked across the hallways. He found Robin still typing away on his personal computer on a table with a mess of scattered documents and papers, with quick sloppy print. He looked intently at the screen as if the whole world around him had gone dark, Robin was so absorbed in his studies that he didn't seem to notice Cyborg's footsteps approaching. Cyborg knocked on the wall, signaling Robin of his presence.

Robin hardly shifted his position. "Yeah, I know it's late... Just looking at one last lead," he grunted.

"Well, it's been two weeks. And have ya found anything yet?" asked Cyborg. Robin gripped his face in tired annoyance. The answer seemed clear enough. Slade had a reputation of being the most elusive villain they ever faced. He had never been caught, and there never was even a single slight trace of evidence left behind. Unless of course Slade willed there to be.

"Not enough. There's scattered bread crumbs, but no trail," Robin answered, shutting off the computer. "I don't get it. We've chased him for years, but he's always two steps ahead. **Always.** "

"More like ten steps… But who's counting?" Cyborg joked. Robin looked at him, un-amused. Then Cyborg's manner shifted to a more serious note.

"Look, man, it's late. You've been working non-stop on this. If Slade does come back, we'll be ready for him. Like you always say." Cyborg took a breath of confidence. "Besides…" he continued, "it ain't like you're going to do much good fighting the bad guys if you're half asleep."

"What's the use of being 'ready' for him when whatever he's planning is going to happen anyway? Sure, we can stop him. But if it means anything, that psychopath would be behind bars right now," Robin added a bit disgruntled. It seemed pointless to push the subject with him. So Cyborg simply nodded and bid goodnight to his friend.

No matter how much Robin would like to deny it to himself, Slade reminded him of Bruce. Always thinking ahead of the enemy, always having a plan within a backup plan. He even fought like his old mentor, calculating and reading each move like an open book. But with Bruce there was always an endgame, a goal: "Protect Gotham", no matter the cost. Robin had yet to begin to understand what Slade's motives were. There was nothing for him to read beyond that cold, cruel mask. He was like a machine; every decision he made seemed like a carefully premeditated move in a game of chess.

It seemed logical to just sit back and wait, but that meant having to just react, and he hated being left on the receiving side of things. Being left at the mercy of mere circumstance was not an option. Robin turned and was just about to access the Titan mainframe again when his screen started to blink. First once, then twice, then static filled the screen before the computer shutdown. Bewildered, Robin sat up, thinking that it was some sort of glitch in Cyborg's 'near flawless' system. But as quickly as it shut down, it again powered on by itself.

His screen flashed and what emerged on the monitor made Robin's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. There right in front of him. Staring at him with that one eye that pierced into him like a razor-sharp dagger, was Slade...


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans Season 6

Episode 1: Reckoning - Chapter 2

Robin almost fell out of his chair. How could this have happened? How did he hack into Titan's mainframe? Cyborg made sure it was "untouchable." Yet there he was, staring at him with that one eye. As if that eye could follow them wherever they went, and haunt every corner of their mind. Whatever thoughts he had next were interrupted by the sound of Slade's voice. "Hello Robin. … As you are probably aware… This is merely a recorded message." A sigh of relief entered out of Robin, he checked his face. His mask was off. What an idiot he had been, had it not been a simple message. His identity would most likely have been compromised. "I can see that you've been busy as of late. Can't ever seem to let go can you? What was it I told you so long ago? How we were both alike? Obsessive. Stopping at nothing to achieve our intended goals. But I digress; this is not meant to be a social call. I know you've been searching for answers. Answers that elude you just as I do." Slade continued.

Answers? What does he know? Or perhaps, the better question would be what doesn't he know _?_ The video kept rolling, "To prove this, just look at the screen in back of me." Slade pressed a button from his wrist-guard and a screen behind him rose showing footage of the White Monster lumbering at a distance."

"There's no way…" Robin whispered to himself. How can this be? They destroyed it. He was sure of it! "I've been watching this creature for some time now. You've made the mistake of declaring an early victory over an enemy you clearly underestimated. I also know a little more about a certain lost little bird." He adjusted something on his wrist again and the screen changed to a viewing of Terra at her high school.

Slade then proceeded to turn off the screen behind him, "I am willing to share those answers… For a simple exchange of course... Here are the coordinates; you'll find it once this message has served its purpose. Come alone, and if you refuse," The screen in back of him went up again to a video of Terra entering her house. With one of his robotic minions aiming a pulse rifle at her head. "I'm sure you could think of a few reasons why that would be a poor choice. I'll give you until tomorrow to decide, if not I'm afraid you'll have more blood on your hands" With that the screen turned black, and the computer rebooted itself. Just as Slade had spoken, a file revealing the coordinates of his location was appeared on the screen.

Robin kept staring at the screen blankly. For what seemed like an eternity, he just stared at the screen. Not moving an inch of his muscle, as if he had lost motor control for a moment and was paralyzed, stuck to his seat. The leader of the Titans was in deep thought, taking in what he had just witnessed. Slade knew just how to play him, like a puppet on strings. Robin briefly considered not showing up, but for what purpose? His weeks of research and investigation had yielded vain results. It also would put Terra in harm's way. It occurred to him that Slade was opening a legitimate way of finding answers he so very much needed. Then there was that White Monster. Curse that abomination! There is no way it could have survived. Slade must have a double. Was he building an army of those things? No… No that made no sense. "Get it together Grayson." Robin thought to himself. The creature had struck at random locations, and it seemed to flee every time they encountered it. This was unlike what Slade would have the capability to build. Everything Slade did had a preset goal, this seemed to be drawn by an instinctive desire. But what could that be? What did he mean by "more blood" on his hands? Every answer Robin came up with only raised another question. What if he came alone and it was all a trick to catch him off guard. Slade could easily kill him and the Titans will be unable to stop him. But it could also cost the life of Terra, an honorary Titan at that. Sure, last time he saw her she wasn't one of the "good guys." "But she did ultimately sacrifice herself for the sake of us all" he reminded himself. This was a true fact and he owed her that much, even if she cannot or won't remember who she was to them.

There was no question he had to meet at the designated location. Slade had made his move… It was time he made his.

The next morning, Robin called the Titans in for a meeting. One by one they entered in, not a minute behind schedule. Beast Boy being a heavy sleeper slept right through the Tower's alarm. Raven gladly volunteered to get him up, walking into the corridors she knocked, but no answer came. Persisting She knocked again, this time a bit more firmly. But again there was no answer. Sighing, she phased into his room and the first thing she noticed was how surprisingly neat his room had been for once, Gar had come a long way from the typical irresponsible boy she knew and learned to care greatly for. She then turned to see him lying in his bed with his purple pajamas, snoring slightly. For that moment, he seemed to be like a child wrapped in a blanket without a care in the world. It felt endearing to see him in such a harmless state. As she was about gently awake him, her eye turned to see a framed photo of he and Raven that was took during their trip to Tokyo. It was during a festival thrown for the Titans saving the town, now normally she disliked pictures, unless she had her usual hoodie covering her face. So as an immediate reaction, she tore the picture to shreds with her telekinesis. She felt a small pang of regret when this seemed to upset him as he had acted simply out excitement within the moment, catching her off guard. So she told Garfield if they were to take a selfie, it wouldn't be with a hood over her face so they retook the photo. That made his day and afterwards he always kept it. She allowed herself a brief smile that quickly faded when her eyes veered to see the heart shaped trinket next to the frame along with a row of photos of he and Terra when they visited the theme park.

Vexed, she unleashed her telekinesis and grabbed Garfield, phasing him through the wall and dropping him on the cold floor.

The sudden change in temperature awoke the green teen. "Whoa!" Beast Boy yelped as he suddenly awoke to see Raven standing over him. "What's the big idea?" Beast Boy cried a little startled.

Raven looked on as Garfield lazily picked himself up, "Robin called for a meeting, you slept through the alert. Had to find some way to wake you up from your coma."

"You know Rae, you could've just knocked," he said as he stretched and yawned. She was about to tell him that she indeed knocked but decided to let it go.

"Let's just see what he needs," Raven said as she walked ahead of him.

Entering the briefing room, Cyborg sat on the left and Starfire was on the right, naturally sitting next their team leader. Robin stood in front of the table, arms folded with bags under his eyes. His hair was a little less groomed than it normally was and he had that look. The look Beast Boy was so familiar with. It was the look he had when he had just encountered a massive problem and was still deciding what to do about it.

"Thanks for coming. If you didn't know, I was up all night on an investigation to find any kind of lead on Slade...But instead. He came to me." The Titans suddenly tensed up, looking like they half expected an attack to occur at any moment. All but Beast Boy, who just sat in his chair listening closely.

"It turns out he somehow hacked into our mainframe. If only for a moment, just to send a message. He told me that the thing we fought two weeks ago is still alive."

At this Starfire spoke up, "Are you certain Dick? He may very well be pulling the fur over your eyebrows." After saying this, everyone began scratching their heads in union.

"I think Kori means 'pulling the wool over your eyes.'" Raven translated, "He could be just trying to throw you off track and onto a wild goose chase."

"I thought so too… Until he showed video footage of the thing wandering somewhere near the factory where we cornered it." Robin replied.

"He also told me that he is willing to exchange information on it and Terra; even telling me his location." Robin continued.

Cyborg stood up quickly, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's nab that one-eyed creep! It's about time for a little payback if you ask me."

Robin did not look as thrilled. He looked down briefly and let out a sigh, "If only it were that simple. There's also a catch."

"Aw man, why's there always a catch?" Cyborg said as he sat back down with disappointment.

"He also showed me that he has his minions on Terra. Watching her every move. He threatened to kill her if I didn't meet with him as of today." Robin said this and turned to look at Starfire, "Alone…" He stretched his hand to grip Starfire's hand into his. She squeezed it tightly.

"Uh uh. NO way. No deal. You are NOT going there without backup." Cyborg responded.

"I agree with Garfield, Dick. It's too much of a risk. A risk we cannot take" Raven added.

"Don't you think I know that? But we have no choice. Every minute that passes is another that puts an innocent's life in danger!" Robin said with growing tension in his voice. "This isn't a vote. I am doing this. But I'm not stupid either, if Slade has back up plan so will we."

"And what might that be?" Cyborg inquired.

"Simple. I'm not going in alone. Here's the plan. Victor and Kori will be joining me in secret. Raven and Garfield will be on patrol, guarding Terra. If Slade makes one move, we'll make ours. Now, is everyone all for this?"

"Sounds good to me. Anything goes wrong, I have your back Rob." Cyborg said confidently.

"As do I." Starfire concurred.

"You got it" Raven confirmed. Beast Boy did not say a word in response. "And you Garfield?"

Beast Boy looked up and dryly replied, "Good a plan as any."

Empathetically Robin walked up to him and in return said, "Look Garfield. Believe me I know how this might feel. But you have to understand, you're too close to this. I need you to be there for Terra, she'll need you. Can you do that?"

Beast Boy just nodded in answer. He then put a hand for reassurance on his shoulder.

"Good, we leave in an hour" Robin declared.

Raven and Beast Boy flew in silence. As they landed on a building nearby overlooking the school below them, seeing the students of Murakami High enter. Beast Boy got out a locator, and pointed in a general direction slightly above him. Cyborg had programmed it to specifically detect Slade's robotic troops within 500 meters of a single area. No sooner had they arrived when Terra appeared. Her supposed caretakers were dropping her off. Raven used her empath abilities to focus on Terra's emotions, if she sensed a kind of anxiety to which meant her life was in danger, she would know. With that they were all set, Beast Boy watched carefully, watching Terra as she enjoyed the company of her friends. It wasn't long before Raven broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

Beast Boy turned to her and asked "What for? You didn't do anything."

"For how difficult this has been for you." Raven said.

"I'll be alright." Beast Boy said with sincerity before adding, "You know, I almost thought you were going to apologize for dragging me through a wall to get me out of bed." He said with a smirk.

Raven sneered, "Oh that... No apologies needed there".

This made Beast Boy giggle a little saying, "well… I had to get up sometime."

As Terra disappeared from view, Beast Boy put down his binoculars. He turned to Raven. "If you don't mind me asking. How is she?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"It's not my place to say, but…" Raven paused then said, "She's… happy. That's not something I ever really felt from her time with us. Not to say there wasn't a time where she was ever happy. But this is the first time where it's at its purist. She is content, she's no longer at war with herself… It's a peaceful feeling." Beast Boy rubbed his eyes as they watered. Raven looked down at him, and asked "Are you okay Gar?"

Beast Boy looked at her and smiled, "Yeah… Thanks Rae."

Just then the scanner started to beep loudly, Beast Boy immediately glanced at the tiny screen and 4 red dots appeared on the screen. "Alright Robo-Slades… It's ShowTime.," said Beast Boy as he morphed.

Back at the location of Slade's base, Cyborg had cloaked his car and hid it carefully behind a wall opposite side of the entrance to Slade's old hideout; which was an abandoned tunnel that leads to the sewers.

"Okay Cyborg and Star, this is strictly stealth. I will be entering through the elevator that leads to the lower corridors of the maintenance shaft. You will be entering through the tunnel which connects just slightly above the floor I will be entering to meet him. Stay out of site and stay close, I have the tracer attached to my costume so you'll know my location at all times. If anything goes wrong, I will give you my signal." Robin explained. They had already heard this before, but he recited it just to be sure. Robin was the type to take chances, especially when dealing with the likes of Slade. "Now did I miss anything?" He asked as he prepared to leave.

Starfire grabbed him gently by the arm and said, "This." before kissing him on the lips.

"Be careful." Starfire said, as they broke off the contact.

Robin held her head affectionately saying "I will. I promise." Reluctantly pulling away.

"Right on Rob, we'll be right behind you" Cyborg iterated as he patted his back. Robin nodded and proceeded to depart with much haste.

At a half-constructed building facing the opposite site of the school a Slade bot took aim at the window of Terra's class. It awaited orders, keeping its cold fingers resting on the trigger, getting ready to fire the moment its master willed it. A green bird flew by the scope; the bot had little reaction but sat unadjusted. Then a massive green hand grabbed the scope, jerking it out of its hands, before slamming its fist into the face of the Slade bot, sending it flying across the room. Grabbing the top edge of the window, Beast Boy swung in legs first and landed forcefully on the bot, crushing it with his weight. Morphing back to his human form, Beast Boy took out his communicator and radioed, "Beast Boy to Raven, One down - three to go."

Rolling her eyes a little, "I know it's you Beast Boy, and I already have eyes on the two other bots" Raven radioed back as she flew over a truck parked across from the school. The two appeared to be on standby, unmoving as statues. "You'd think Slade would make it more obvious." Raven thought to herself, as she whispered her mystical words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos". An arm made of shadow extended from her wrist and phased through the roof of the truck grabbing the two in one grip, the two bots struggled greatly but it was no use. Phasing again through the roof, she levitated them and smashed both their heads together with such force that it cracked their masks in half, revealing the ruined hardware underneath. The bot's went limp and she tossed them into the dumpster. Smirking she imagined that maybe one day she'll do the same to the original version. Picking up her comm-link, she radioed back, "Taken care of. Where's the last one?" Raven waited for a response but got nothing but static. Sighing, "Raven to Beast Boy, did you find the last one?" still static. "Beast Boy?" Raven said his name again. "Something's wrong." she said to herself as a knot formed in her stomach. "Something isn't right," She said again as she flew toward his location.

Beast Boy lay unconscious next to his communicator and torn pieces of a Slade bot. The White Monster stepped on the comm and it crumbled beneath its foot. It moved to the open window and jumped out, landing heavily on the street with a rumble. No sooner had it done so when a bell rung, attracting its attention. Curiously the creature advanced toward the source of the noise: Murakami High.


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Season 6

Episode 1: Reckoning - Chapter 3

 **Author's Note -**

 **To readers of my fanfic. Update! I apologize for taking so long for the third chapter to be out. I have been preoccupied as of late with my personal/ work life. It has cut into a large portion of my time and as such my stories have been delayed. But rest assured this does NOT mean that I am done writing the story. Far from it! There is much more to come! Hopefully now I can start to get chapters in on a more regular basis… If you're still sticking around…Please do rate and review. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**

 **Enjoy!**

Terra was walking down the halls into her next period with her friends. She had been dealing with relentless headaches as of late. Her friends haven't noticed, she knew that much. She had a talent for hiding things that bothered her. It sometimes made her feel isolated, she was new to the school and didn't know many people she could talk to. " _That's not true,_ " she thought to herself, " _You_ _ **talk**_ _to friends all the time._ " She did have her two good friends Lizzie and Sarah, whom practically welcomed her with open arms upon her arrival to Murakami High. Yet, she wasn't inclined to rush a newfound friendship. She wanted to get to know them first. There were also her adoptive parents. She would describe them as unusually kind and hospitable to her needs, but they were always busy with their jobs, which forced them to be away from home for most of the day. As much as she would like to open up to them, at the back of her head she couldn't help but be reminded that they still weren't her real parents. Whoever those were.

This reality sometimes made it difficult to connect with them no matter how well their intentions were. She guessed that maybe it's for the best for now and with time it will get easier. But today the headaches had gotten worse so much so she almost stayed in. But she hated being stuck at home with nothing to focus her energies on, so she forced herself out of bed that morning, popped some pain pills and headed to class. Her friends next to her were laughing and chatting away about a topic she didn't have much interest in. She told them that she forgot something back in the classroom and will meet up with them later. But instead, Terra headed towards the restrooms. She took two more pain pills and leaned over the sink to splash cold water on her face.

As she dried her face, she looked up to face the mirror. Only to see a man with a facemask and one eye appearing right behind her. Gasping, she whirled around to see that the man was not there. "Jeez...Now I'm seeing psycho terrorists now? I must be going crazy". Ever since the "the accident", her doctor had told her she might go through certain episodes that came with the process of recovery. Every now and then she would have nightmares that for some reason always involved The Titans and that one green boy she had met two weeks ago.

"Get ahold of yourself Terra. The day will be over soon, then you can schedule another appointment with the doc." Just as she was about to exit the room, a massive sound of a crash was heard that seemed to shake the building. The lights flickered, curious she peeked- from the restroom door and saw students everywhere running past her. She looked to the right and saw a car wreck along with the remains of a demolished classroom. She stood there frozen, seeing the chaos unfold as panicked staff scrambled in different directions. Looking past where the car was apparently thrown, she saw in the distance… The White Monster.

"This can't be happening…" Raven thought to herself, as she hovered onto Beast Boy's position at the 3rd floor of the building.

The White Monster had somehow returned and was now terrorizing the school. Struggling to block out the sounds of the screams and pandemonium, Raven focused on what was her first priority.

"We look after our own" she told herself as she rushed over to Beast Boy's side. He was on his back: still breathing. This relieved her for a moment. Picking him up from the back of his head while holding his hand, Raven whispered a few healing enchantments. Beast Boy stirred, before opening his eyes to meet Raven's above him. Blushing slightly, he slowly leaned upwards as Raven held him steady.

"Thanks doc…Knew I could count on you" Beast Boy said as he held his head with a groan.

"What happened?" Raven asked as he brought himself to his feet.

"One moment I was waiting to meet up and the next…" He stopped for a moment and stared at the gaping hole in the wall. Down below the gate of Murakami High had been torn open and people from the school were fleeing in all directions.

His eyes widened. "Terra! She could be in danger!" He said with a panic as he turned to face his teammate. "What are we still doing here? We have to go NOW!" Beast Boy cried out as he made a break for it.

Raven reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder "Wait! We need to think this through" She said firmly.

"What are you talking about? Did you not see what I saw?" Beast Boy said stricken.

"I know, just listen to me. You have to remember. It's just you and me against that thing that has been able to battle all of us all at once. We need to call for backup." She explained as she handed him her communicator. Beast Boy snatched it and quickly dialed Robin's communicator.

"Beast Boy to Robin! Beast Boy to Robin! We have an emergency! Please respond!". Nothing but static was in response. Beast Boy kept at it, "Beast Boy to Robin! We have an emergency! We need your help!"

This time a response came. " _-To Beast- I read- We hav-Don't-_ " the rest was garbled.

"Say again? Robin? Robin!" Beast Boy replied into comm. Beast Boy put down the comm and sighed. Frustrated he hurled it across the room. Raven telekinetically stopped it from hitting the wall before returning it back to her hands. "We're on our own." Beast Boy said grimly.

"For now at least…" Raven added, "if we're going to do this. Understand that we may not be able to win. Our aim is to to hold out." Beast Boy looked at her and took a step outside the hole in the wall.

"We can take him" he declared as he transformed into a Tiger; leaping out into the trail of destruction.

Her first instinct was to run as fast as she could, but she caught eye of one of her classmates she wasn't particularly fond of struggling to get up. A locker had fallen on her when the vehicle was thrown through the classroom. She also caught sight of the shattered windshield and the few cigarettes that had fallen near a large puddle of gasoline; one of them had been recently lit. Knowing what was about to happen, she rushed toward the girl and began to lift the locker. Struggling with the weight, she yelled, "Get out of here! NOW!" as the girl crawled out weakly. Terra then released her grip and the locker slammed to the floor.

Yanking the girl up by the arm, "Run!" she ordered as the fire began to ignite. Terra could feel the heat envelop the room as she and the girl ran as fast as their legs could carry them. The fire slithered through the hallways at an astonishing rate. The smoke thereafter activated the sprinkler system, which showered immediately to douse the flames. But this did little to calm the onslaught of its spread.

The White Monster plowed through the walls as if they were made of tissue paper, it ran through the fire and into the crowds of panicked students, plowing through six of them like a raging bull. Terra sprinted ahead of the beast as it caught up to lunge, ducking just in time it crashed into a wall that separated the cafeteria. Jerking to the left, she and a few others made a mad dash around the corner through another door nearest the exit straight ahead. As they approached the door, the wall to the right came alive, forming a kind of puddle with two arms stretching out to grab an unsuspecting boy. Terra thought fast and pushed him out of the way when it grabbed her arm instead. All of a sudden, a terrific sensation of pain pulsed from her arm and extended into her whole body. In absolute agony she screamed and went into a convulsion as she saw several random images flash through her mind. Three of which she recognized: The one-eyed man, a Tower, and the green Titan they call Beast Boy.

The horrified students backed away as The White Monster climbed out, holding her in a tight grip. It stared at her eyes coldly with its blood red pupils. Just when she felt as if she couldn't take it any longer a spherical shape of dark energy clasped around its hand. For a moment the Monster seemed confused as its fingers one by one started to let go of their grasp. Releasing her, Terra fell to the ground as the beast was swung through the wall it came out of, crashing through various rooms. A woman in a hooded cloak suddenly phased through the ceiling above. She landed softly in front of them, followed by a green hummingbird. The green humming bird suddenly enlarged and morphed into a teen. The bewildered crowd looked on in shock.

"Everyone! Get out through this exit now!" Raven yelled. Without hesitation the students ran through the exit that lead outside the campus.

"Terra…" Beast Boy said, kneeling by her unconscious body , he lifted her up slightly. He turned to look at Raven.

"I'll get her to safety. Go Now!" Raven urged him. With that Beast Boy changed form yet again. This time into his Beast Form: He stood tall and strong, fueled with power of a primal kind. Raven had only seen this happen twice. Both times had been to save the ones he cared about most. Nodding to Raven, Beast Boy sprinted towards the area Raven had thrown the creature. Raven gently picked up Terra and carried her outside.

Beast Boy waded through the thick clouds of dust and smoke, sniffing the air trying to get a glimpse of a scent. Even with his acute senses however, it was comparable to trying to find a needle in a haystack. "This is it." he thought, "Just you and me, and you're the one who's gonna down". Beast Boy looked down at an imprint in the ground belonging to the beast, he didn't see anything around it, it was like he vanished after landing. Just as he examined it, he heard a sound behind him. Pretending not to notice, the thing behind moved closer. Beast Boy suddenly swung with all his might, smashing his massive hand onto the White Monster's face. Proceeding to shove its head into the wall, the Monster reacted surprised. "Not so tough now when I don't have my back turned huh?" Beast Boy thought. Using his other arm he nailed it right across its face. As he prepared to hit again, the Monster suddenly grabbed both of his arms, and with astonishing strength ripped them away before head-butting Beast Boy on the nose. Beast Boy roared in surprise, swing blindly when he felt a series of blows to his abdomen and ribcage. Beast Boy lunged downwards but the creature sidestepped, grabbing him by the back of his neck and slammed him straight through the wall into the other side. Beast Boy got up quickly and kicked the Monster's knees, it stumbled and Beast Boy went for a tackle. They both tumbled across the hallways splashing water everywhere, wrestling violently.

Pushing each other away, they both got up and collided into a lock of combat. For every hit Beast Boy dished out, the White Monster seemed to get two hits in retaliation. Beast Boy felt how heavy the cuts and bruises seemed to feel on his face and body. The pain of it only fueled him with more rage, snarling voraciously he broke through its defense and took a bite out of its shoulder. Seemingly reacting with a silent language of pain, The White Monster grabbed Beast Boy by the neck and with its left arm elbowed him repeatedly in his jawline forcing him to let go. Moving just as fast, Beast Boy leaped into the Monster and clasped it with both arms. Flipping backwards, he landed on top of it brutally hard.

Standing on top of the Monster, it looked up as Beast Boy prepared to unleash a finishing blow. As his fist plummeted down to meet the Monster's head, an explosion of water splashed over his body. This sudden burst in liquid blinded him momentarily, when he realized that the weight of the Monster underneath him had vanished. Whirling around frantically, he saw the Monster a few yards away from him. The Monster immediately shot a powerful jet stream of water above him. Looking up, Beast Boy saw the cracks in the ceiling begin to form faster, spreading like overarching branches. The weakened floors above were starting to fall apart, and they both were right below it. Realizing what it was trying to do, he ran as fast as he possibly could and lunged at his enemy as the ceiling collapsed.

The top half the building caved in on itself. Raven looked back in quiet distress, "No… he'll be fine. He has to be" She convinced herself. What mattered most right now was to get "her" to safety without endangering others in the process. It was after her. She did not know the reasons, but it was a fact. Raven thought about how they were able to find her so quickly. Beast Boy was too preoccupied with the attack on Terra's school to notice that Raven had made a telepathic connection to her whereabouts. Somehow, she knew and felt what Terra had experienced the moment it had her in its grip. Picking up the pace, Raven headed to Titan's Tower, the place that was once her home. The place where she can finally find the answers they've been looking for...

 _3 hours earlier..._

Robin's hand curled into a fist. In front of him was the enemy he has hated for so long. His one eye gave off a cold unforgiving stare that seemed to analyze his entire form and the slightest movement.

"So do we have a deal?"


	4. Chapter 4

Teen Titans Season 6

Episode 1: Reckoning - Chapter 4

 **Authors Note**

 **Its finally out! For anyone who has been waiting on the next chapter, I am sorry for the wait. Life has a bad habit of getting in the way sometimes… But to compensate for this, I made this a double sized chapter, so basically it's like you're getting two chapters in one go! Hope you guys enjoy it! And as usual reviews and feedback are very much appreciated (-: I love writing this chapter and I am very excited to say that BIG things are on the horizon for you Titan fans out there. Remember, as the saying goes...all good things come to those who wait.**

As Robin walked through the long cold corridors, he felt prepared… He had an alien from another world with strength they haven't yet set a limit to, and the most powerful walking super-computer. But in his experience, being prepared against Slade still made him feel uneasy as if it was a false sense of security. Robin knew that just because he had two powerhouses at his side, didn't make him untouchable. He knew from personal experience, Slade had trained him to practically walk over the powers of his friends, using nothing but strategy and acute sense of timing. He remembered his brief time as the madman's "apprentice"... This was the closest he ever got to capturing him, nonetheless he slipped through his entire team's fingers. " _But even if he had been caught… What prison is there that can hold him?_ " thought Robin, it was questions like this that he pondered over.

Come to think of it, these were not far from what Bruce would sometimes confide in him about. The Joker had escaped custody once again and hatched a scheme on the 4th of July. After a month of eluding the two of them, He had caused a power-outage, which encouraged the Gothamites to celebrate the 4th of July outside. By the time they had figured out what he had planned to do, hundreds were killed by Joker's smilex when the firecrackers went off into the air. Men, women and children: all victims to another brutal killing spree by the Clown Prince of Crime. He had never seen Bruce so fueled with rage as he proceeded to hospitalize the clown who had done so much damage to the city. Or maybe it was a combination of all that the psycho had done before and it reached its peak at that night. Robin was never sure which. But now he understood what it was like to question whether to uphold a moral code. Unlike The Joker, he had never truly caught Slade but he had always wondered what he'd do if he did. Was that where Slade had the advantage? Somewhere between all the twisted plans, Slade had an endgame: To rid the world of the Titans. But the question that he asked himself was… What was his?

The old hide out was a land of broken gears and rust, it was difficult to think of it as anything else. Taking a turn, he came across the dojo room where Slade had him undergo brutal training for his role as an apprentice. Robin winced at certain areas from memories of what seemed like yesterday. His thoughts were broken by a familiar voice. "Hello Robin… It's been far too long". Robin whirled around, looking at every possible direction when heard a heavy thud of a boot behind him. Turning, he saw the masked man staring straight into his eyes, with his usual unnerving calm demeanor.

"So good to see you again" stated Slade as Robin stood his ground and faced his enemy.

"Can't say I can say the same Slade…."

Slade's eye flashed as he spoke, "You know Robin… For some time now I have been thinking about you and me. How some day our battle will only allow one of us to walk away in the end. Sooner or later it will happen."

"Whenever that is… I'll be ready" Robin declared in defiance. "Some day… But not today." said Slade undeterred.

"I hear you have had your hands full lately… As you know. A former student of mine has returned at a similar time as the beast that hunts her."

"What are you talking about? What does Terra have to do with this?"

As Robin asked this Slade's eye flashed again this time with a hint of amusement. As if somewhere underneath that mask he was smiling. "Isn't it obvious?... I know something you don't."

Arriving to Titans Tower, Raven lays Terra on a gurney and moved her to the medical room. Whispering a few words of enchantments, to help heal the bumps and bruises on Terra's body. Taking a moment, she stared at the young girl lying before her. It was not too long ago that this same girl had helped a known terrorist bring the entire city to its knees, nearly killing her and the people she cared about the most. If she had been the same Terra as then, right here at her mercy, she may have considered the thought of ending her sad story once and for all. But that was in the past, she was not the same person. She paced around and wondered if it would be wise to leave her be to locate Garfield. Although she had a knack for controlling her emotions, she was awfully worried about the boy. Yet leaving Terra alone at the tower could break any sort of trust she needed to build and therefore impede possible progress to finding the answers they needed. It would be more like a kidnapping then a rescue. "No… You need to be focused. He'll be okay. He has to be." she told herself.

Putting her left hand on her forehead, she used her powers to gently awaken her former teammate.

With a grunt, Terra slowly opened her eyes, and upon realization that she was not in a hospital she jerked upwards. "Where am I? Who are you? What's going on?" She was frantic and squirmed at the telepathic restraints put on her.

"Calm down." said Raven, "you're at Titans Tower. You're safe here."

Terra looked unaffected by these words, "What about the school? My classmates! Did they get out?"

"Don't worry Terra… They're fine. We evacuated the building. Far as I know, people are shaken but no-one was seriously injured. I also told police to inform your adoptive parents of your whereabouts. For their own protection and yours, you will be kept under our protection for the time being."

Terra looked down, her breathing slowed and she sighed in relief. Then she looked at her with curiosity, "How… How do you know my name?"

Patiently Raven answered, "It's one of the reasons why I brought you here in the first place. My name's Raven, you may not remember but we used to know each other at one point."

"Oh no not you too…"

"Come again?"

"The other Titan. The green one… Beast Boy is it? He came to me, telling me the same things. I will tell you what I told him. I don't know you!"

Raven took a deep breath, "Look Terra. During the attack on the school… The White Monster got in contact with you is that correct?"

Terra rubbed her wrist…"Yeah…"

"I felt what you felt in that moment. The visions flooding into your mind at once, Too fast for you to even really comprehend? But it all was familiar… As if they were-"

"Memories..." Terra interrupted quietly. As if she was telling this to herself. "But…Why come after me? I'm nobody."

Raven sat next to her on the medical bed. "Look… We can stop it from hurting anyone else. But we need to your help. For you to do that, you need to trust us. Trust me. Can you do that?"

Terra seemed to take this to heart and said, "You're the Titans. You save people. Of course I'll help."

Raven nodded appreciatively.

"Okay Terra… In order for this to work. You'll have to allow me to join our minds. I know how it sounds. I won't look at what you don't want me see. Just understand, it's the only way we can find out how you and I are connected to whatever this thing is. If I do this, I may be able to access memories that may have been blocked firsthand."

"So like what Professor X does?"

"Who?"

"It's from a movie…"

Terra hesitated…"Alright. Do what you need to do."

Raven reached out and put her hand on her right temple. Taking a breath she whispered, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos"

"Whatever you've done with her Slade, I swear I will make you-"

"I did nothing dear boy… As I told your little green friend, the girl does not remember or use her powers because she chooses to. The monster hunts her because it is a manifestation of what was left behind. It desires to become whole again. But there are consequences to this action…"

"What kind of consequences?"

"Whatever force that freed her from her stone prison would revert the process; Should she become reunited creature. Except this time it would be irreversible."

"Even if this is the case. How can I trust that what you're saying is true?"

"You can't. But what you believe about the matter is irrelevant to the facts…"

"Then why go through all this trouble? Threatening her life? What do you stand to gain from telling me all this?"

"I've done my part. I do not expect your gratitude… Only a form of repayment"

"Not interested…"

"Oh Robin… To think that you have a choice in the matter is amusing to say the least…"

As Slade said this, a growl of machinery echoed the room around them as if it was awakened from a deep slumber. Among the piles of rust and ruined gears arose Slade's hidden minions: One after another they crawled their way out of what was an iron grave yard each carrying laser rifles. Quickly surrounding the room, dozens of them drew their weapons on the masked hero awaiting Slade to give the order. Robin scanned the room around him and made a vague signal with his fingertips. Cyborg at top left side of the dark corridors read the signal and aimed his hand cannon at Slade's head. Starfire floated discreetly across the hall, ready to shoot across the room like a bullet to grab Robin just in time for a escape. She had exactly one chance to do this… She and Robin had practiced hundreds of times before and she was ready to focus all her Tameranian physical prowess to zero in on her single target. All Robin needed to do was make one twitch of his right pinky finger and he would be in her powerful arms in an instant. The only difficult part of this maneuver was waiting for her moment.

" _Waiting when you are Rob… I got a clear shot."_ Cyborg said on comms.

"You certainly don't think I was naive enough to think you didn't bring your friends?"

"If I go down Slade you go down too… And believe me, I'm ready to."

Slade chuckled to himself slightly, "That's precious Robin. But your life isn't what you should be most concerned about. You see, at this very moment I could end the lives of the girl's adoptive family with one push of a button."

In Slade's left hand was a trigger strapped to his wrist. Robin's eyes widened when he saw it, he understood immediately what he had in his hand and he was horrified. "Ah yes. You recognize this device don't you… It seems like yesterday doesn't it?"

"Vaccination shots… Something all too common between this happy couple. All that traveling can be hard on one's immune system."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing you're not familiar with. Just a small dose of my nanoscopic probes as a healthy precaution. But that is merely one family of many who have been prescribed my special medication. If you aren't careful, it could have unpleasant side-effects."

"You… You sick twisted… They've done nothing to deserve this!" Robin exclaimed.

Ignoring this, Slade continued, "This can be prevented. If you agree to my proposal."

Heating up with rage, Robin was tense but kept his composure in the middle of the stand off. His hand shook when it curled into a fist. "I'm listening…" Robin said as he stared down directly to Slade's shiny unblinking eye.

"Try to remember the first time you used your powers…"

"But how would I know?"

"Just try… I'll be here each step of the way."

Terra opened her eyes and stood in a hallway of a hospital, doctors were rushing everywhere past her as if she wasn't there. Confused she was compelled to enter a room in front of her. As she reached for the doorknob, she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of familiarity, as if she was a ghost reawakened to a past life. Slowly, she edged the door open with a creak, a bright light filled the room from the window ahead. Next to a window lay a young girl sleeping with a breathing tube. She was covered in bandages and her left cheekbone swelled with an aching bruise. On a table near her were several cards and flower cases of all kinds. Beside her on the far end of the room was also a boy not much older than her in a similar condition. Terra stared at them with curiosity and looked back at the girl. Her facial features were obscured but taking a closer look revealed the truth. She put a hand over her mouth as she gasped in disbelief. The girl she was staring at was herself.

Raven appeared beside her, and scanned the room's surroundings. "Terra… Where are we?"

"Markovia, Europe… The boy next to me is my little brother Brion " Terra answered almost automatically. "I can't explain it… I just know…" Terra said while standing still lost in thought. Raven gazed at the broken girl lying on the hospital bed. Despite her injuries and body hooked up to various equipment, she seemed so peaceful.

"There was an accident…an earthquake… I...We were caught in the middle of it while driving down a road", Terra continued as her voice started to break… "Oh god… it's all coming back to me."

Concerned, Raven put a hand on her shoulder, "Terra…. What happened here?"

"I killed my family." Terra whispered softly. Raven stared at her in shock as her memories changed and the environment around them evaporated like a mist as she remembered what happened.

" _Come on you rich little wimp! Let's see what you're going to do about it!" yelled a freckled faced chubby boy with a red beanie. He was holding Brion's prized art journal out the window of the bus; he and his goons surrounded him in the tight space they were in. Terra looked on with growing anger as her little brother was being bullied yet again, only now it was on the way home from school. The driver did not care whatsoever so they had to deal with the madness when it came. Now, normally they were driven by personal limo, but this time they had decided to take the bus "Don't please! I'll do anything!" The chubby boy grinned and asked, "anything?" Brion nodded. Chuckling the beanie wearing bully continued, "Huh… well how about a little cash bonus to that lunch money you owe me? Could put it to good use!"_

" _What for lard cake?" Terra interrupted, "To get more obese than you already are or to higher than you usually are? The chubby kid's friends snickered. Turning red in embarrassment, "I take it as a no…" before tossing the journal out the moving vehicle._

" _NOO!" yelled Brion as he lunged at him, punching the fat one's mouth._

 _This immediately turned into a violent wrestle as the kids chanted "Fight fight fight" around them. The fat one was able get him into a chokehold and would not let go. The others then proceeded to kick him while on the floor._

" _STOP! Stop it!" shouted Terra as her brother groaned with every hit landed. "Terra… please… help…" Brion pleaded through the arm around his neck._

" _I SAID… STOP!" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs. When she said this ground trembled as the entire bus shook then swerved out of control smashing into five cars, before smashing through a building._

 _Awakening in the hospital, she felt her body hurt all over, she was hooked up to the bed and was breathing with the help of a tube. It was at this moment where she understood the weight of what had just happened. At once her mind went to her brother, although not being able to move, her eyes darted frantically around the room. At last her gaze rested on a bed on the far side of the room, her brother lay in a similar position but with a cast raising his left arm. Just then two men in dark suits entered the room. One was of thin frame and carried a notepad of some sorts, the other was a few inches taller and was speaking to the nurse. "What of the parents?" asked the man. The nurse took a moment and spoke grimly, "I regret to inform that the children's parents were caught directly in the middle of the highway as it collapsed...We did what we could but they were never going to make it."_

 _As Terra heard these words, tears started to form, streaming down her face._

 _Brion took a deep breath and raised the ground in wave of earth that trampled the test droid from behind. From here, he morphed the ground into two enormous boulders that slammed together between the left over survivors, effectively crushing them. The last bot, built like a tank was impaled by dozens of rock-like tendrils rising from the ground, it was dragged to the floor. While it was held down, Brion leaped atop the struggling machine, with one motion he broke down the two boulders, forming a massive spear driving it into the machines chest piece, as he did this he expanded the rock from the inside, which caused the thing to become torn to shreds from the inside._

" _**Test Subject One seems to have developed an acute sense of destruction, although with unnecessary amounts of aggression. It could be a result of lessening the effects of the serum with which dampen his individual thought process. Consider a more balanced approach…**" wrote down The Director observing the young man._

" _That would be all Mr. Markov. Thank you for an excellent demonstration. Please report to the Room 101." a voice said from the intercom. Brion nodded and made a brief bow before exiting. As he did this, two guards held out a pair of cuffs. This was a sight Brion had grown accustomed to seeing after every training session. The cuffs were power dampeners that acted as a security protocol, they did not work on his sister because of her instability which made it impossible to calculate._

 _He and his older sister had been living at this compound for several months, from what was explained to them, it was a secret government project lead by a militant group by the name of CADMUS. They were investigating the growing "problem" of metahumans. Developing countermeasures should there be a need to defend their country from threats should the Justice League fail them or in the worst possible scenario, should they go rogue. Day after day, week after week, they were forced to undergo experiments to test the limits of their newfound powers. For an unexplained reason, she was born with a rare gene that had manifested itself the day of the "accident" which granted her extraordinary power. They had traced it to the day the being known as Darkseid's arrival to Earth and the subsequent invasion. He and his family had visited Metropolis during this time, Terra was separated from them and had accidently been caught in the middle of a radioactive explosion during the battle. Although the full force didn't hit her, she had been in contact with the materials. According to the scientists who dissected them, this is what caused her to gain geokinesis. Ever since finding out the truth of what caused the "accident", Terra had been terrified of her abilities. Not that CADMUS cared when they subjected her to their science projects. Using the studies conducted on her anatomy, CADMUS was able to duplicate the process on Brion as well, but only because the two were blood-related and therefore carried the similar genomes. Although he managed gain control of his abilities far faster, he did have the same potential she had but refused to tap into. Due to the paranoia of the "Meta Human Crisis", and the fact that They were both underage, the Markovian Government seized control of their estate; guarding it until they were of age to maintain control themselves._

 _Walking through the darkened passageways, Brion entered the enclosed room, the two men in dark suits, a general and three scientists sat at the round table while at the very front at a chubby dark skinned woman. She sat with an icy exterior that showed a level of intuition, like there was nothing in the world that could genuinely surprise her. She was the first to speak, "Hello Brion… My name is Amanda Waller, head of CADMUS. since the tragic incident that claimed the lives of so many ten months ago. You've done your country a great service by being a part of this program…"_

" _No offense ma'am. But it's not like I had much of a choice…"_

" _True… But nonetheless your cooperation is appreciated. You'll be happy to know that your time here has been cut short, and very soon you will be back to your old life."_

" _What about Terra?"_

" _That remains to be seen. She has not progressed as far as you have. She may have to be contained a little longer"_

" _I'm not leaving without my sister!"_

" _As you said. You do not have a choice in the matter…" Waller calmly retorted, with a tone of slight annoyance. She continued, "In two days, you will be released from this facility. I will be returning by morning for a final assessment of both of your abilities. If she is capable of demonstrating control of her powers, she may have limited means to live a life outside the compound. Now… understand. We cannot allow her to walk away scot free if she's leveling entire neighborhoods every time she encounters a stressful situation.", explained Waller._

 _Brion soaked in the information he had just learned, and suddenly it became all clear to him what he had to do, "What… what if she can demonstrate tonight instead?"_

" _It's on the head scientists here to decide. I will not be here to observe, but if there is a positive report, I'll consider it as progress."_

" _Thank you. We won't mess this up. I promise." said Brion. Waller looked at him with an expression of vague approval. "You're quite welcome. Dismissed"_

 _As he exited the room he asked if he could use the restroom and the guards granted it. As he went into a stall, he overheard their conversation._

" _Man I think I had a little too much to drink."_

" _You can barely stand still and now you're barely realizing that?"_

" _I just feel bad for those kids. They don't know that they're never going home. It wasn't the plan in the first place, what with Waller's crazy plan to take out the Justice League"_

" _Shut up man! What if he hears you? Besides we're not taking them out, we're just preparing too if it comes to that!"_

" _Who cares at this point? Everyone outside of this base thinks they're dead and It's not like we have a say in anything that goes on here."_

 _As he overheard this, Brion's heart sank. Coming out, he held out his hands as they put the cuffs back on. Being led back to the cell, they uncuffed him as he entered. Terra sat at the edge of the bed as she read a book, while listening to music with a pair of headphones. She barely noticed when the door opened and her little brother walked in to tap on her shoulder. This startled her but gained her attention she pulled off the headset and sat up immediately. "Don't scare me like that!"_

" _Sorry…"_

" _It's okay. I just was getting to a good part, Katniss better choose Peeta in the end!"_

" _Don't think I've read that book."_

" _What's new? I never was much into reading either, but it's not like there is much to do anyway. Honestly, you're missing out on some good stuff here!_

" _Terra…" Brion said quietly, "There's something I need to talk about." Terra's carefree expression vanished as he said this. He had grown up quickly since their arrival here, he no longer was the sweet little boy who was scared of hurting a fly._

" _What is it?"_

" _I met with the Director."_

" _And?"_

 _She said that we'll be going home soon. But I overheard the guards earlier… I was just lucky enough. They never planned on letting us go home in the first place."_

" _They can't do that! We're the only heirs!"_

" _That's what I thought too but it turns out everyone else outside of this place thinks we died on that bus!"_

" _We can't let this happen. I won't let it."_

" _I know… So that's why I made a plan. We're going to do one last demonstration for today. I say last, because that's what it's going to be. "_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _It means we leave… tonight."_


	5. Chapter 5

Teen Titans Season 6: Episode 1 - Chapter 5

 **Greetings fellow Titan fans! It is with great joy that I release chapter 5 to my season 6 of the series. Things have gotten rough in my personal life so I had to put the story on pause for a little while. However now that the dust has settled sort of speak, I am back into the writing game. And in thanks to your patience. I have made it double king sized chapter. This is the finale to the first episode. And I hope it was worth the wait. You guys are in store for one really awesome season, even if we may not ever get to see this in animated form. Anyway as always, feedback is always very much appreciated. Enjoy the finale!**

Muffled sounds and sirens screamed into Beast Boy's ears, he was being dragged inch by inch out of the pile of rubble. The two firemen were pulling him by his forearms, he opened his mouth to speak and all that was heard was a light growl. This was enough to startle his rescuers; they promptly let go and Beast Boy was dropped head first. Realizing that he was still in his Beast Form, he reverted back to his original state. The men stood dumbfounded as his body morphed almost instantaneously into his lanky green figure. "Uh Hi. Thanks for the save!" He said gratefully.

"So… is everyone -"

"You're Boy Beast right?"

"Actually its Beast Bo-" 

"My kid loves you! She's not gonna believe this!"

"You and that goth girl just saved a lot of lives today son!" stated the older fireman. "That monster or whatever it was came out of nowhere. Thanks to the Titans, no-one's been seriously injured, except maybe the school. You should be proud to know that the city is indebted to you yet again."

"No problem! It's kind of what we do." Beast Boy declared confidently. "Whatever happened to that thing?"

"When the building fell and after clearing the fire, we were able to dig you out of the wreckage. We never found whatever that thing was. Guess it never made it out."

"Who was it this time? The HIVE? Hopefully not that one eyed psycho?

As he heard this Beast Boy's expression on his face changed from relief to visible concern. He seemed to not hear the question as he walked past the two firemen. He was sniffing the air and began inspecting the area.

"Look we're not here to interrogate the boy. He did his job and we did ours." Assured the older fireman as he noticed the change in the teen's behavior. "Don't want us to call in some paramedics? You look like you took quite a beating son."

Just as he said this; The ordeal he had endured began to weigh on him like he was carrying a sack filled with bricks. But his demeanor had not changed because of the aching feeling that circulated his body. No. He knew that if they hadn't had found it or at least what remained, he would not be able to either, even with all his abilities.

"You alright kid?"

"Yeah… I'm fine. Thanks again." With that he shapeshifted into a falcon and flew off with haste towards Titan's tower.

"Wonder what that was about?"

 _The ear piercing sound of the alarm echoed throughout the facility. A mass of rock and granite was tunneled through the CADMUS observatory and the inner walls of the facility shook wildly. The two meta humans raced past the broken guards and devastated mechs. Brion had taken Terra for a "final demonstration" and as soon as they were given the chance let hell break loose on their captors. Pushing past several guards, Brion used his masterful manipulation of the earth to his advantage, he crushed the feeble attempts to impede he and his sister's progress, having dismantled three waves of CADMUS troops, he took his sister by the hand and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. "You've always stood up for me and protected me big Sister. Now it's time for me to do the favor". Brion thought to himself as they passed several hallways leading into a high-speed elevator._

 _CADMUS soldiers were at their heels, shooting taser rifles wildly. Brion turned and used the collected rock from the training room and formed it into a shield. Terra ducked behind the cover as they entered the elevator. As the doors began to close, Brion broke apart the shield into 4 pieces and launched them at their assailants. They were knocked back violently by the miniature boulders. One of the soldiers had switched to live rounds, and saw this coming just in time to leap ahead of the projectiles, ducking his head before the fourth piece could strike his skull. Reacting immediately, the soldier aimed right at the crack of the doors that was inches away from closing and pulled the trigger…_

 _Brion didn't feel the shot at first as the elevator shut and they began their ascension to the surface. But looking at his sister's horrified expression yanked him back to an old familiar feeling: pain. Hot burning pain shot through his left shoulder and down to his forearm. The bullet had ripped a gaping hole straight through the wall behind him. He was bleeding profusely. "Oh my god, Brion!" she screamed as she went to her brother and examined the wound._

" _I'm fine. It went right through, I should be fine."_

" _This isn't like the movies we watched when we were kids! If we mess up, we can…"_

" _Die…" Brion finished for her. "I know. But it's a chance we have to take! " Saying this with a certain conviction that reminded her of how much he has grown in the past year. "We're so close Terra…" he said as he winced at the bloody wound dripping down his arm. "I know you can't control your powers… but please. You might have to if we're going to get out of this."_

 _Terra looked at him with fear in her eyes that gradually filled with determination not seen since that day on the bus. "Okay… If we go down. They're going down too…" Brion nodded as Terra wrapped her arms around him with a tight embrace. The elevator reached the top of its destination and the siblings got ready for a final run._

 _The doors slowly opened and Terra unleashed her geokinesis for the first time since their arrival. The ground below the troops getting ready to fire rumbled and wrenched open leaving a deep chasm that split in between the unit. Struggling in vain to remain standing, the soldiers looked to see the two metahumans walking on floating pieces of debris. The blonde girl's eyes were glowing with power as she stood alongside her brother as they hovered past. For a moment, they were stunned by this display of might, but were able to recompose themselves fast enough to attempt a shot. Terra was able to sense this and caved the top half of the ceiling down on top of them. Making it to the other side: the two burst through the door, only to run into another large group of their relentless pursuers, darting to the right the Markov's barely escaped the hail of taser-fire._

 _Sealing the door behind them they turned to behold the main hall with the hangar door wide open, leading to the outside world; stretching to freedom. The entire area around them was empty and whisper quiet, as if it was holding its breath, waiting for them to make the first move. Terra's eyes ceased their shine, she kneeled down to take a breather. Looking at her brother, he wordlessly communicated his message: "Keep going." Taking his hand, they sprinted across, they heard the guards yell out orders behind them. Brion glanced behind them as a wide area of the walls separating the doors exploded. As the smoke cleared: a dozen guards spilled out, this time with what looked like a commanding officer. The Officer ordered something inaudible, and the CADMUS troops switched rounds. Not taking an immediate shot, he stood calmly before making a motion with his hand and the soldiers all in single file opened fire. Without thinking, Brion tackled his sister as he was struck._

 _Frantically getting on her feet, she saw Brion crumpled over, where a small puddle of blood leaked out of the spot he lay. She was frozen in place and she didn't even notice the trickle of tears falling down her eyes as the CADMUS troopers walked towards her. Each of them took their aim, but the leader held out a hand, seeing this they lowered their weapons. Taking out a pair of cuffs, the Cadmus Officer strode towards her but stopped dead in his tracks. Looking down the massive crack began to open up below his feet. Like dark roots, the cracks stretched all over the entire main hall. The Officer looked at the blonde haired girl, her entire body glowed with energy emanating from an aura that surrounded her._

 _Panicking, the CADMUS soldiers began to shoot at her, but nothing was happening. But the Officer noticed something, all the bullets hovered in front of her. It was as if they obeyed her will when they dropped harmlessly. The entire building shook uncontrollably, and walking ahead of her fallen brother; Terra saw her captors back away in terror as she slammed her palms on the floor. As this happened, the ground rippled like an ocean caught in a storm, and the ground formed into a wave that sent the CADMUS followers flying across the room. Debris began falling from the collapsed ceiling and grabbing Brion's hand, she carried him on her back as the CADMUS Research Center crumbled behind them._

"I buried my brother in the mountain top that day and walked away… I walked for a long time until a farmer found me and offered to take me back to the city." Terra said as the memory ended.

"And after that, you kept moving around from place to place. Trying to use your powers to help wherever it was needed, before you found us" Raven surmised.

"Yeah… I guess. It's still hard to remember a few parts." Terra said with a tone of apathy as she attempted to grasp what she had just seen.

"I'm so sorry Terra… But you have to know. None of what happened was your fault. You did everything you could…"

"And it got the only family I had left killed...Because of me" She uttered as her voice started to break. "I didn't remember any of this, but now I do. How could it be worth it to know that you're the reason why people are gone."

"It is worth it. To know how important you were to the people that loved you. Brion died to protect the only person in the world he cared about. The Titans are my family and I would've done the same.

"Why do you care? You barely know me!" Terra cried out. Raven moved closer to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Because you're a Titan." Raven affirmed with a small smile. Terra was speechless… But the words touched her heart and with it returned an old feeling she hadn't felt for a long time. A sense of belonging to a cause greater than her own. Yet she couldn't understand it try as she might. It was all still new to her, and from what she had heard. There was still more to her story then she realized.

"Now… Let me show you. What I remember."

"You're insane." accused Robin.

"If memory serves… I don't remember asking your opinion on the matter… Only cooperation" Slade retorted. "One life or many. Your choice."

"Why? Whats Jericho to you?"

"That is none of your concern. A location is needed, nothing more."

" _Don't do it Rob. You can't give in, for all you know he'll kill those families anyway. We need to take the shot now!"_ Cyborg whispered with urgency on the comm link.

Robin stood contemplating his decision as a knot formed in his stomach. If **his** memory served, Slade would never do something unless it would achieve his goals in some way. Murdering innocents was never beneath him, but it was not what he would act on if his demands were already met. The Titan's knew the risks when they joined their cause. It was always there lives before anyone else's; even if that meant sacrificing themselves for the sake of the greater good. After a moment, Robin spoke up. "Alright."

Cyborg with frustration; Seeing his friend give in to the demands of a man that had caused so much pain in their lives. The temptation ate into his mind, all he needed was a single well-placed shot and he'd be down for the count. He was sure of it, because not even Slade would be able to dodge his sonic cannon in time. Than, Star would swoop in before his backup could have a chance to react. From there it would just be cleaning up the leftovers. It all made sense to him, there was at least a ninety-five percent chance of success calculated. But if he knew Robin, he would always consider that five percent and for all he knew that's all Slade needed to pull the trigger. But still, could they take the chance and end this here and now? Or would that just end up to be blood on their hands? Weighing the options and possible scenarios, Cyborg shifted his position slightly with the cannon ready to go off at any second Robin gave the command.

"But on one condition. You spare the families lives"

"I am a man of my word Robin. You should know that by now"

After a pause in hesitation Robin gave in,"Tibet Summits. That's where you can find him." Appearing pleased, Slade signaled his troops to back down as he strode away. "So is that it?" Robin inquired as Slade stopped mid-step.

Turning half-ways he answered, "A deal's a deal. The citizens are yours to save." Holding out the trigger out in front of him, "As you might think, their very well- being still hinge upon a simple reflex of my finger tips. Much like mine was to yours."

"I don't know what you're getting at." Robin answered, keeping his composure. Slade chuckled, and then without warning: He jammed his thumb on the trigger; activating the probes...

The shot of the sonic cannon exploded in a radiant blue light that encompassed room. Slade grunted in surprise, grasping his smoldering hand as his device fell to the ground in ruin. Robin did not have time to react as Starfire swooped in like a bullet, grabbing him just in time as Slade's bots shot in unison. Shielding her partner from the stinging blasts, Starfire flew to the far end of the hide-out, dropping down into cover.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Starfire asked with concern, gently laying her boyfriend near a pile of rusted metal. Slade's minions fired relentlessly at their position.

"I'm okay Star, we can't let him get away!" Robin declared with growing admonition. Quickly jumping to his feet, he threw a flash bomb from behind the metal blocking their way. With their vision temporarily blinded, Robin dived out and hurled his birdarangs which stuck into the heads of two robotic soldiers. As they staggered, Robin detonated the birdarangs. As this happened Starfire rocketed upwards and shot a barrage of starbolts onto the mob, forcing them to retreat backwards. When they did this, Cyborg came down like a meteor and ground pounded right in the middle of the soldiers.

As the brawl ensued, Robin spotted Slade in the middle of the chaos attempting to slip away. Robin took out his bo-staff and tore through four of Slade's soldiers with a ferocity he didn't quite know he had. They weren't human, so he was free to cut loose without holding back and he was not about to let his nemesis escape unscathed. As he downed two more, Slade started to sprint through the darkness of the inner halls. Robin made a mad dash after him as his two friends continued the battle.

A dark vortex of energy surrounded the two women as they were transferred into Raven's mind. Several thousand images blended in front of Terra's eyes, making it hard to make out what they were. What she did notice quite a few of them were of Beast Boy. Eventually the memories morphed together and what she saw wasn't what she expected: It was the day of her return to the Tower.

" _So… which team am I on?" Terra said standing on the land mass floating in place. Elated, Starfire and Beast Boy were the first to react; literally sprinting to greet her. Starfire was able to reach out with open arms and nearly crush her with an embrace._

" _Oh hello long lost friend! You remember me, yes?" She said as her grip tightened around her._

" _Of course I remember you Starfire- I - I still have bruises from the last time you hugged me." Terra said while gasping for air. Just in that moment, Beast Boy went up to her tongue tied._

" _Terra! You're… I mean… What's up?" He said stammering. Terra simply smiled as she hugged him tightly, and upon letting go she pinched his cheek gently which made him blush._

 _Leaving the green teen to recover from her sudden affection, she walked up to Robin and Cyborg. "Well if isn't my favorite rockin roller!" Cyborg exclaimed, giving her a high five._

" _Cyborg! Robin! What's shaking?" Terra said in excitement._

" _Good to see you again!" said Robin. Overcome with excitement Beast Boy exclaimed, "Good? Is he kidding? I think it's GREAT to see you again! I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Running over to Raven, Beast Boy shouted "Raven wake up! Terra's back! Isn't it awesome?"_

 _Raven unimpressed simply said, "Super. Just help yourself with whatevers left in the fridge and don't forget to lock the door before you leave."_

"Wow. Guess we were the best of buddies back then? Terra said sarcastically. Raven smirked, "You can say we had a rough start. But there was an attack on the island shortly after your visit. We needed your help to save it. That's when things started to get better."

 _A large snake shaped drill tunneled above the heads of Terra, Raven and Robin. Slade had intended to bury the home of the titans under a mountain of rubble. Quickly running out of options, the three titans desperately fired everything they had the drill. Raven her telekinetic blasts, Terra using various parts of the rock mass around them, and Robin his explosives. But this did next to little to stop its advance. "Not even a scratch! If we can't break the drill, hacking this computer is our only shot at taking it down." Robin yelled with frustration as he rushed to the keyboard of the machine. As he began to press the keys needed for shutdown, Slade appeared out of nowhere and kicked Robin away, sending him flying down the narrow bridge behind them. Slade then lunged at Robin yet again and the two struggled as they entered the elevator. Raven and Terra ran after them, but before they could catch up Robin called out saying, "Forget about me! Shut down the drill!" Slade responded by activating the power to the elevator sending it rushing upwards._

 _WIth Robin out of the picture, it was up to Terra and Raven to take charge of the situation. "We have to hack in." Raven declared as she ran ahead to finish what Robin had attempted earlier. Terra thinking quickly grabbed a massive boulder, levitating it in mid-air above the controls. "Why hack when you can smash!" Raven reacting immediately, caught it just before she could send it crashing down. "NO! We don't know how this thing works! Destroy the controls, and we might never be able to stop it!"_

" _Or we might stop it sooner and save our home! Why can't you just trust me?_

" _Because you don't deserve it! I have to meditate every day to control my powers. And you expect me to believe that you can suddenly control yours? Trust has to be earned!"_

" _How? How do I earn it?"_

" _You can start by trusting me!" Raven declared._

 _Terra hesitated for a moment, but obliged and rested her powers. The boulder fell harmlessly near the controls. But just as Raven attempted to hack into the system, another piece of rock even larger than the first plummeted onto the control scheme: completely crushing it. Raven tackled Terra out of the way of the falling debris just in time. In a matter of seconds, the drill sped up its pace and the ceiling of stone up high started to collapse._

 _Raven looked up and decided the only practical solution was to get out of there as quickly as possible. They had lost their home. The least they could do is they can live to fight another day. "We have to go, there's nothing we can do now." Raven said with finality. Terra's eyes glowed, standing her ground saying, "Yes there is! Trust me!" as unleashed her geokinetics yet again and exerted force to hold up the collapsing above them. It was strong enough to cut through the bottom half of the drill like tissue paper. Momentarily shocked at this sudden display of her abilities, Raven snapped into action to help her fellow ally. "Azerath, Metrion Zinthos" She chanted as she focused her energy. Combining their power together, it seemed to do little to stop its movement. Concentrating harder than she's ever had before, she pushed with all her will and so did Terra. The unbelievably heavy mound of rock started to move, little by little it was moving upward. Raven could hardly believe it was happening, but she didn't have time to reflect; sweating bullets she exerted her power further. Eventually the mass of land that is her home rose up. They both melded the pieces of earth back together and sealed it so it would not sink._

 _Raven wiped the off the sweat from her brow and took a breather. Terra leaned against the railing out of breath. The two then started to laugh in near usion. They sat there for some time still in hysteria over their achievement._

"Things changed after that. And.."

"I remember now." Terra said with a bold look on her face, "I remember everything."

"It did get better. But after… I did something terrible. To you. To everyone."

"You did. But in the end you saved us. You **saved** everyone. But not without a cost…"

"I died…" Terra concluded. She said it as if it was a recent memory. Like it all happened yesterday.

"So you understand now? Why Beast Boy -"

"Why he did what he did" Terra finished. It was a lot to take in for the poor girl. Emotionally she seemed exhausted, but at the same time her demeanor seemed to change. She was no longer a confused high school girl with no direction to serve other than the mundane requirements of daily life. A feeling of vigor had returned to her, as if a spark was lit inside and she had reached a certain self-discovery. "And why that thing is after me. I created it didn't I?" Terra said as this realization came to fruition. Raven said nothing, but waited for her to speak.

"I remember, a bright light. Feeling cold and pitch black. Then nothing. As if I was sleeping. No dreams. Just an endless void of nothing. Then I was awake. A man reached out to me… But I couldn't see his face. Next thing I know I'm at a hospital bed. A doctor telling me about an accident I had been in. All of a sudden I had these memories… that I guess never happened. They feel so real, but they never actually happened."

Raven looked at her empathy. "Sometimes the mind can create a whole other identity as a means to cope. But it doesn't explain who your parents are...or how they…" Raven stopped mid sentence. She looked pale.

"What?"

"Terra. You said someone reached out to you… Can you try to remember what he looked like."

"I don't know. I wasn't really conscious during the time. What does it matter?"

"Just try. Try to remember."

"I… "

Raven put her hand on her head and opened her mind. Terra gasped as Raven's power suddenly surged through her body yet again. She kept replaying the moment she was freed from her tomb. Someone was indeed there that day. Raven had a feeling she knew. It would explain a great many things. But she needed to know for sure. Gradually the image began to clear. The shadowy figure that stood over Terra reached down to pick her up and right then, her assumption was correct. Terra gasped as she finally remembered why she could not remember his face. He didn't have one. But he had one distinctive feature. The shadowy figure had a mask and with it was a single unblinking eye.

"Slade…" whispered Terra.

"Unfortunately. Just as I suspected."

As she thought. Slade had gotten to her first. But as far as she could tell, He did nothing but fabricate a whole new world for Terra. But why? What possible reason could he have? It just didn't add up. Did he actually care for her? Even if it was in his own twisted way? Whatever it was, she had more than enough information to report back to Robin. Perhaps with Terra's reform, they are closer to finding out how this is all connected. There were still questions that had to be answered. But they know more then when they started and that was good enough for now.

"What now?" Terra asked.

Raven looked at her a bit more relaxed. "We wait for the Titans. This isn't over Terra. But it's going to get better. I promise you." As she said this, her mind went to Beast Boy and she quickly got out her communicator. But Terra tapped her shoulder and turned her head to gaze into the sky under the fading glow of the sun. She saw faintly a green falcon flying towards them and Raven smiled.

"It's going to get better."

Robin turned the corner of the dark halls and was met with the sound of Slade's footsteps fading away. Sprinting in the direction of the echo he finally caught up to him. Slade had stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of a cliff. It was the two of them and Robin wasn't about to give him a chance to react. The boy wonder proceeded to throw a birdarang to which Slade snapped in his right hand mid-catch. Using this momentary distraction Robin tackled him, and punched his mask with all his might. Slade countered and gripped Robin's arm forcing him down to a headbutt right at the bridge of the hero's nose. The pain made Robin stumble backwards as Slade's boot met his abdomen. The two enemies were locked in a brief stare down before charging into martial combat. Knowing he cannot equal his rival's speed or strength, Robin instead had to rely on the technique Bruce had taught him when facing an opponent such as this. The young Titan remembered a story that Bruce told him about an old friend of his that he played chess with. It was hard for Robin to ever think of Bruce failing at something, and even if he somehow met loss, he'd view it as a small victory to a greater one ahead; a learning experience. It was this "old friend" that taught him one of the most important lessons in warfare. "Think like your opponent - act as they would - and in doing so… without becoming the enemy".

Slade's approach to fights was a finely tuned technique and brute force. Although unable to match the latter's superhuman feats, he could be as unrelenting. Therefore forcing Slade to remain on the defensive, whereas Robin would have to keep up the pressure so as not to allow the one-eyed villain to break his ground. While Slade's defense was not impenetrable; it was crafted to counteract any attack. As Slade made a counter move, Robin reacted with a maneuver that kept him locked on the offensive. He could not allow Slade to flip the tables, and pushing his way through, he continued his assault. However, Slade caught on almost instantly and used this to his advantage, using precise strikes to disorient the hero made him react aggressively. Slade braced himself and allowed Robin several strikes to his body and face mask: as he gained confidence, Slade moved to crush it. With an opening and Robin exhausted momentarily, he dove into the fray with a barrage that sent the Titan to the unforgiving ground. Leaping, Slade roared in fury as his fist came down like a meteor. Robin rolled away just in time as his hand caved into the stone. Undeterred Robin responded immediately with a heavy roundhouse that landed so hard that Slade's neck jerked unnaturally to the left. Surprised, Slade struggled to recover from this unusually brutal hit. " _This is it. I have him on the ropes! Have to act NOW!_ " Robin thought as he charged: ready to deal the final blow. Swinging with everything he has, a cracking sound rip into the air, and Robin's first thought was that he may have crushed the gear holding Slade's mask together. But it wasn't. It was his three fingers.

Slade had caught Robin's punch and in doing so broke his bones. A pang of indescribable pain filled Robin's nervous system; he opened his mouth to let out a cry of agony but Slade's other hand gripped his throat. Slade then slammed the young hero on the hard surface near the edge of the cliff. Slade then wrapped both hands around his rival's throat; Robin gasped as his air supply began to evaporate. "No matter what you do. Nothing is going to stop what's about to happen..." Robin held on tightly to Slade's wrists, struggling to loosen the iron hold he had on him but it wasn't budging; he could only helplessly look into Slade's cold stare as his strength sapped away from him. "You always knew it was going to end this way. Now just close your eyes. It'll be over soon…"

Robin's eyes grew dark, his end was only seconds away. But suddenly a brilliant glow of green blinded him and the sound of an explosion blasted through his eardrums. Miraculously he could breathe again! Slade stumbled forwards and fell ahead of him off the cliff. Getting to his knees, Robin coughed violently, gasping as oxygen began to fill his lungs and his hearing returned. He saw Starfire floating with her eyes shining brightly with power flowing through her. This color faded as she rushed to his side. Coughing, Robin reciprocated her embrace as she clung to him tightly and her eyes began to water. "When you stopped moving… I thought.. I thought he…I thought I was too late" She said as she trembled in his arms. "It's okay Star. I'm okay… You're here now. That's all that matters.". Even after saying this, Starfire held on tighter. Robin let out a cartoonish grunt from the pressure.

As they sat there, Cyborg approached. Cyborg's gadget formed from his forearm and began to scan the area. He frowned, and looked at Robin. Robin gently pulled away from Starfire and asked, "I know what you were doing. Did you find him? Is Slade still here?" Robin asked fervently.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head, "Thermal scans show zero trace of him anywhere near the surrounding area. It's like the guy's a ghost."

"Then it's far from over. Let's meet back at the tower." Robin said as he pulled out his communicator. "Robin to Beast Boy! Come in Beast Boy!"

"Robin! Robin! I read -" the voice of his teammate was garbled out by static. Robin shook his head in annoyance.

"Signals too weak. We'll meet up at the Tower. Let's move out!" commanded Robin. "Woah there!" Cyborg protested, "You alright man? Let me take a look at you, just in case there isn't anything too -"

"I'm fine. We need to meet back with Raven and Beast Boy so we can plan our next move. We shouldn't waste any time." Robin replied as he walked on ahead without even looking behind him.

Cyborg looked over at Starfire whose eyes met his. He shook his head at her and began to follow after him.

Meanwhile…

Slade stood on a hill overlooking the horizon. They would not find him he thought. Robin had admirable skills but there was a reason why he had been able to avoid capture for so long. He always was a step ahead. It was a habit that Slade had perfected. Starfire's starbolt had burned through his armor and lapped at his skin. Inside his mask, he gritted his teeth. He knew the burns would not heal completely. They forged from somewhere not of this earth and beyond his capacity to fully understand. But he did not care. Pain was a reminder that he was alive. Another reminder of his purpose. Everything he did, he did was personal. While the Titans had overturned his plans of conquest he had yet another reason to continue the torture of his sworn enemies.

For closure. He will never stop making them pay for taking what was his. Even if in the end it costed him his life. He reflected to himself how lucky he was to return to the land of the living. He knew for sure that he had died but it wouldn't stay that way. Fate had other plans for him. At first, he thought it was to serve a greater cause, the cometh of Armageddon in the form of Raven's father. But being drunk with newfound power he was granted had blurred his vision. He was no-one's servant and he bowed to no one. Not to Trigon The Terrible. Not to man. Not even to God, if there was such a being.

After Trigon's demise, he had went into hiding. Planning his next move. To end the Titans, It wasn't enough for them to face a direct threat. He knew this from experience. Time and time again, they had overcome the most extreme of odds. They would fight to the very last. It was what made them such worthy opponents. It had to be different this time. They must be broken down piece by piece. From outside as well as from within. It was for this reason why he also knew why the Brotherhood of Evil would ultimately fail. As he predicted, shortly after their final stand: The Brotherhood collapsed and ever since then, no organized vessel of crime had dared to challenge The Titans once more. So he had allowed them to enjoy a brief era of peace. To feel safe and secure before he ripped it away from them.

However. Out of all the Titans there was only one that he had no reason to hate. Ironically it was the girl that took his life: Terra. She alone had accomplished what so many others had tried and failed to do. Completely and utterly defeating him. She had won. He had lost. It was that simple and with it she had gained his respect. Her return was a surprise to him. He never would have predicted her resurrection. But he knew this event would not go unnoticed. So he used this as an omen, to bring his plans to motion.

He created androids used from experimental CADMUS tech to ensure Terra's new life. They would serve as her parents. He had taken her from her weakened state and constructed new memories to replace the old. Then after using his vast source of connections, Slade had wiped out any trace of evidence that the young girl existed. Including her hand in the fall of Jump City. After this it was a matter of constructing an entirely different identity. She could have her own normal life. At least for a time, for all she had done in her past, she deserved this…Even if it was a fantasy.

But like all things - It was not meant to last. His plans were already underway and there was no going back. Taking one last look at Terra's house. He made a motion to his troops and they set it aflame. The fire quickly encompassed the building within seconds it was set ablaze. The thick smoke rose to the sky like a storm cloud that blocked out the sight of Titan's Tower as the sun set in the distance.


End file.
